Suction nozzles used for performing mounting work of mounting electronic components on circuit boards require regular cleaning because there are cases in which viscous fluid such as solder gets on the suction nozzle during mounting work. Because it is desired to remove this viscous fluid adhering to suction nozzles, as disclosed in patent literature 1 to 4 below, the development of nozzle cleaning devices for cleaning suction nozzles is progressing. Also, before using cleaned suction nozzles for mounting work again, it is necessary to remove any water that remains from the cleaning process. For this reason, technology has been developed for drying nozzles, as disclosed in patent literature 3 and 4 below.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2007-123559
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2006-026609
Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2000-012667
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-101524